AKB48 Members
Introduction 1st - 3rd Generation is what we know as the Original Teams (1st Gen: Team A, 2nd Gen: Team K, 3rd Gen: Team B). Later on, when more auditions were held, all the future successful candidates would take part of a in-training team of members that would work as sub and under for the official members in various activities (mostly the Theater Performances). And finally, when any of the official members would graduate, a girl would be promoted to fill the space. This group of girls was called AKB48 SEED. The term was dropped later on and changed to Kenkyuusei Members (Research Students). After more auditions were held and eventually more generations were created, the Kenkyuusei started to perform by themselves in the theater on their own stage. In 2009 the Team Kenkyuusei was created. Since then, the Kenkyuusei had more presence in the group, even being part of Senbatsu and appearing on TV shows. After the 2012 Tokyo Dome Team Shuffle, the Kenkyuusei rarely subbed for members of Team A, Team K, and Team B at theater shows any longer. This was because those teams had over 16 members, and since only 16 could perform at once, there was usually a surplus of members to perform. However, until the AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri Team 4 only had 16 members, so whenever a Team 4 member could not perform a Kenkyuusei would fill her place. Besides the regular auditions, AKB48 also participates in the AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi to recruit new members. They also had a special audition to recruit Team 8 members. Team 8, having one member from each prefecture, holds separated auditions everytime a member graduates. AKB48 also has Kennin Members, members from sister groups who have a concurrent position in AKB48. However, after the AKB48 12th Anniversary Shuffle, no sister group members hold Kennin positions on AKB48. Instead, all members of Team 8 are Kennin members, being members of two teams on the same group. AKB48 Original Teams * Bolded names indicate members, which are still active in AKB48 or one of the sister groups * Italicized names indicate members with pending graduations * The members' pictures are of members who are still active in AKB48 and are listed in accordance to the alphabetical order of members in each generation '1st Generation (Original Team A)' * Announced October 2005. * 21 members formed Team A on October, 2005. 3 members formed Team B on December, 2006. Members (21): Bae Juhyun, Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Han Seungyeon, Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Kim Ahyoung, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Park Gyuri, Park Kyungri, Park Minha, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Shin Hyejeong, Yoon Bora * Now in Team B (1): Choi Hyojung * Now Graduated (20): Park Kyungri, Park Minha, Yoon Bora, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Han Seungyeon, Kim Taeyeon, Park Gyuri, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Seo Joohyun, Kim Ahyoung, Jessica Jung, Lee Jihyun, Shin Bora, Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Shin Hyejeong, Bae Juhyun, Kim Yongsun '2nd Generation (Original Team K)' * Announced February 2006. * 17 members formed Team K on February, 2006. Members (17): Euna Kim, Im Jinah, Jeon Minju, Jung Soyeon, Kim Dasom, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Hyunah, Kwon Mina, Kwon Sohyun, Kwon Yuri, Lee Hyeri, Lee Sunny, Miyauchi Haruka, Moon Byulyi, Park Sojin, Seo Yuna, Son Jihyun * Now in Team K (3): Jung Soyeon, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Now Graduated (14): Kwon Sohyun, Lee Sunny, Park Sojin, Kim Hyunah, Kwon Yuri, Jeon Minju, Seo Yuna, Kim Dasom, Euna Kim, Im Jinah, Kwon Mina, Lee Hyeri, Kim Hyoyeon, Miyauchi Haruka '3rd Generation (Original Team B)' * Announced December 9, 2006. * 13 members formed Team B on December, 2006. Members (13): Ahn Heeyeon, Choi Sooyoung, Jeon Jiyoon, Jeong Eunji, Jo Sojin, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Bora, Kim Minji, Noh Yiyoung, Park Chorong, Wendy Son, Yoon Bomi * Now in Team A (2): Kang Seulgi, Wendy Son * Now in Team K (1): Yoon Bomi * Now in Team B (3): Jung Wheein, Kim Minji, Park Chorong * Now Graduated (7): Jeon Jiyoon, Noh Yiyoung, Jo Sojin, Choi Sooyoung, Kim Bora, Ahn Heeyeon, Jeong Eunji AKB48 SEEDs / Kenkyuusei (4th Gen - 16th Gen) '4th Generation' * Announced May 26, 2007. Members (10): Ahn Jiyoung, Hyun Seunghee, Im Nayeon, Kim Mihyun, Kim Namjoo, Kim Sojung, Lee Siyeon, Oh Seunghee, Park Jeonghwa, Woo Hyelim * Now in Team A (1): Im Nayeon * Now in Team K (1): Hyun Seunghee * Now in Team B (3): Kim Sojung, Oh Seunghee, Kim Mihyun * Now Graduated (5): Woo Hyelim, Ahn Jiyoung, Lee Siyeon, Kim Namjoo, Park Jeonghwa '5th Generation' * Announced October 6, 2007 Members (8): Cho Miyeon, Choi Yuna, Han Dong, Kim Yoohyeon, Park Jihyo, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah * Now in Team A (3): Choi Yuna, Viian Wong, Yoo Shiah * Now in Team K (3): Cho Miyeon, Han Dong, Yoo Jeongyeon * Now in Team Kaigai (2): Kim Yoohyeon, Park Jihyo '6th Generation' * Announced April 2008. Members (4): Hirai Momo, Kim Chungha, Kim Jiho, Kim Nayoung * Now in Team K (1): Kim Jiho * Now in Team B (1): Hirai Momo * Now Graduated (2): Kim Nayoung, Kim Chungha '7th Generation' * Announced December 2008. Members (6): Jeon Somin, Jung Jinsol, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Lee Yoobin, Myoui Mina * Now in Team A (2): Jung Jinsol, Kim Chanmi * Now in Team K (1): Myoui Mina * Now in Team B (1): Jung Yerin * Now Graduated (2): Jeon Somin, Lee Yoobin '8th Generation' * Announced April 2009. Members (6): Baek Yebin, Cho Haseul, Choi Yujin, Ki Heehyun, Kim Chaewon, Lee Jooeun * Now in Team B (1): Cho Haseul * Now Graduated (3): Baek Yebin, Choi Yujin, Ki Heehyun * Former Kenkyuusei (2): Kim Chaewon, Lee Jooeun '9th Generation' * Announced September 20, 2009. Members (10): Chang Seungyeon, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Lee Kaeun, Son Naeun, Yoon Chaekyung * Now in Team A (2): Jung Mimi, Lee Kaeun * Now in Team K (1): Kim Sohee * Now in Team B (4): Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jung Haerim, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun * Now Graduated (3): Son Naeun, Chang Seungyeon, Yoon Chaekyung '10th Generation' * Announced March 31, 2010. Members (7): Jang Yeeun, Ji Suyeon, Kim Jisoo, Kim Yewon, Liu Xiening, Oh Hayoung, Park Jiwon * Now in Team A (2): Jang Yeeun, Liu Xiening * Now in Team K (2): Ji Suyeon, Park Jiwon * Now in Team B (2): Kim Yewon, Oh Hayoung * Now Graduated (1): Kim Jisoo '11th Generation' * Announced July 24, 2010 Members (7): Ha Sooyoung, Hwang Eunbi, Jang Sojin, Jeon Soyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Minnie Nicha Yontararak * Now in Team A (4): Hwang Eunbi, Jeon Soyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie * Now in Team K (1): Ha Sooyoung * Now in Team B (1): Minnie Nicha Yontararak * Now Graduated (1): Jang Sojin '12th Generation' * Announced April 2011 Members (10): Choi Yewon, Elkie Chong, Kim Sohee, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Kwon Chaewon, Lee Gahyeon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Song YuQi * Now in Team A (2): Elkie Chong, Kim Sohee * Now in Team K (5): Kim Yerim, Lee Gahyeon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Song YuQi * Now in Team B (3): Choi Yewon, Kim Sohye, Kwon Chaewon '13th Generation' * Announced September 24, 2011. Members (11): Choi Yuju, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Son Chaeyoung, Yoon Songhee * Now in Team A (1): Lalisa Manoban * Now in Team 4 (10): Choi Yuju, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Son Chaeyoung, Yoon Songhee '14th Generation' * Announced July 2012. Members (7): Choi Yoonah, Heo Jiwon, Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi, Kim Bora, Kim Hyunjin, Uhm Jungwoo * Now in Team 4 (7): Choi Yoonah, Heo Jiwon, Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi, Kim Bora, Kim Hyunjin, Uhm Jungwoo '15th Generation' * Announced May, 2013 Members (10): Kang Mina, Kim Minji, Kim Suyun, Lee Simyeong, Wang Chingyi, Wang Yiren, Yang Hyesun, Yeh Shuhua | Kim Doyeon, Son Hyejoo (joined the group on 2013/10/28) * Now in Team Kenkyuusei (10): Kang Mina, Kim Doyeon, Kim Minji, Kim Suyun, Lee Simyeong, Son Hyejoo, Wang Chingyi, Wang Yiren, Yang Hyesun, Yeh Shuhua Draft Members '1st Generation' * Announced November 10, 2013 Members (6): Goto Moe, Kamikokuryo Moe, Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata, Min Karin, Shimoguchi Hinana * Now in Team Kenkyuusei (6): Goto Moe, Kamikokuryo Moe, Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata, Min Karin, Shimoguchi Hinana By Team 'Team A Members' 'Team K Members' 'Team B Members' 'Team 4 Members' Kenkyuusei Members Team Kaigai Members